Jenni
Jenni is the 8th member to join the SNOW Patrol and is the tracker pup. She is the second youngest of the team. She was wandering the cold snowy streets of SnowPort all by herself no one to play with or talk to. She became a closed shell only teaching herself to read as humans did. She soon wasn't looking when she felt two hands around her and felt herself picked up and held gently. She had her eyes closed too scared to look, but when she opened them she noticed that that was a young female human was the one holding her and smiling down at her. From that day forward she grew a strong bond with Sam and the other pups. She loves the pups on her team since they all care for each other and look out for each other. She wasn't exactly around a lot of nice pups when she was young, but once she joined the SNOW Patrol and met the team she started becoming more open, just not quite as trusting to other pups yet. |-|General Appearance=Jenni is a beagle that consists of chocolate brown eyes and a brown coat with two black spots on her ears and one running across her back in her mid-section. She has a white muzzle with chest and underbelly and white legs. She wears a golden yellow collar as well and her tag is similar to a treasure map trail with a red X at the end also having a tree, rock, and small body of water on it. |-|Uniform= Jenni's uniform is very much similar to that of an old detective. Her uniform has an undercoat that is light brown in color but has darker brown and white stripes that cover all of it. She has small darker brown overcoat that just covers the top of her body and shoulders. They come up and around her collar to hold in place. She has a fairly easy pup pack that holds her tools to help track the lost and holding it to her waist is a belt that is a similar brown to her overcoat. To finish off her uniform she wears a light brown colored detective hat. Being the second youngest she hates being judged for her age since she is really smart. She loves showing off her knowledge, but she also enjoys tracking on the Patrol. She has an excellent sense of smell that she uses to track people lost in snowstorms or are buried under the snow. She is a really smart Beagle as well always helping Sam come up with a plan when someone needs help. Catchphrases *"I'll be able to track them down!" *"If you're in doubt, I can sniff it out!" (By Fuzzy~) Fears *Large birds *Strange pups *Wolves Pup tag Jenni's pup tag is a map trail to a big red "X" with a tree pond and rock on it as well Tools *Shovel *Map of the Ski Trails *Binoculars *Pick ax (To break ice if needed) Fun facts *Jenni is also considered the brain pup on the team *She hates strange pups she follows the "Stranger Danger" Rule *Jenni knows how to read large books (How she gain her large amount of knowledge) *Rusty is Jenni's twin brother from the same litter *Jenni is mentor to Krapfen Crush She has a crush on Xavier Jenni2.png|Jenni's old look before redesigning her lily_s_commissioned_pup_vehicle_7_8_by_brainstormer623-d9w4p7i.jpg|Jenni's SNOW Patrol Vehicle~ Drawn by brainstormer623 on dA Jenni and Krapfen.png|Jenni and her trainee Krapfen just chillin~ Jenni looks to Krapfen as a younger brother and loves teaching him what she knows~ Jenni.png|Jenni's old ref~ Category:SNOW Patrol Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Search and Rescue Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Girls Category:Girl Character Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Pups